


Hot Chocolate Makes Everything Better

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Marco Bott, eremarco - Freeform, pre-EreJeanMarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gets really fucking pissed at Eren and Jean because they can't stop fighting, so he takes a walk.<br/>Prompt:  Ways to say "I love you" #31 - in awe, the first time you realize it</p><p>Simultaneously posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137827112450">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



  Eren and Marco had been dating for several years, before Jean’s presence to both of them was thought of as more than just “Marco’s best friend and roommate”.  It had been Marco who had realized his feelings had changed towards his best friend, a truly surprising moment that still made him smile when he thought about it.

 

  It had been two months after Eren had officially moved in with them, and they were still adjusting to having a third person in the apartment.  Jean had been getting increasingly snappy, and Eren had asked (no, pleaded with) Marco about if there was any way they could break the lease without getting into trouble.  And Marco had reached the end of his rope, listening to the two most important people in his life constantly bicker.  That rope had snapped one particular Tuesday evening, as Jean and Eren snarled at each other over what show to watch.

 

  “You idiots,” Marco snarled, slamming the frying pan he had been washing back into the sink with a giant _crash_ .  Eren and Jean had immediately fallen silent, shrinking back from Marco’s anger in tandem.  But oh no, there was no escaping this storm.  “Are you quite fucking _done_ with this childish bullshit?  Who fucking _cares_ what show is on, they’re both shitty!  You two have done absolutely nothing since Eren moved in but fucking _fight_ , and I’m sick of it!”  Marco’s voice had risen higher as he gestured at the two of them, both of them wide eyed and probably internally shitting their pants.  Marco (with more force than absolutely necessary) turned the water off on the sink, roughly drying his hands as he stalked past Eren and Jean and heading to the front door.  He needed to go cool down, and he completely ignored Eren and Jean’s spluttering as he slammed the door behind him, mumbling under his breath about how immature the two of them were.

 

  It wasn’t unpleasantly cold, thankfully, but even Marco was getting chills after wandering around for an hour without a sweater.  The cool air cleared his head though, and it was definitely a nice change of pace to not be listening to the two people he loved most fight...Wait a second, love?  Marco stopped in his tracks, thunderstruck.  The warm fuzzy feeling in his chest when Jean would bring him hot chocolate with extra whipped cream while he was studying...It was the exact same feeling that he felt when Eren snuggled up with him in his bed at night.  It felt right, thinking of Jean and Eren in the same context of love, instead of shoving them into separate boxes when the feelings were the same.  But, would it be possible for them to all date…?  Probably not, Marco thought glumly, as he started trudging home.  Eren and Jean were just too possessive, too similar, and they already fought like cats and dogs.  It would be an uphill struggle, and every day was already a pain in the ass...But maybe, with a bit of work...

 

  Marco felt some trepidation as he neared their door.  It probably hadn’t been a good idea to leave the two of them in the midst of an argument, but Marco had needed to clear his head from the frustration that they both brought out in him.  Tentatively, Marco opened the front door, and blinked in surprise.  The front room almost literally sparkled with how clean it was, and even though there was the light sound of conversation further in, it petered out when the door squeaked.  Eren and Jean both poked their heads out of the kitchen, both looking half guilty and half anxious, as Marco slowly looked around.  It was only as Marco silently took his shoes off and closed the door that Eren spoke.

 

  “Jean and I...I think we worked through our differences a bit?”  He looked back at Jean for confirmation, who nodded in agreement, before continuing.  “So we, uhm, we figured we’d take care of all the chores while you were out?  You wouldn’t believe the size of the dust bunnies hiding underneath the couch, they were fuckin’ bigger than my head…”  Jean snorted slightly as Eren gestured over to the couch, that looked as if it had been vacuumed as well.  Marco just continued looking around in silence, which made Eren fidgety, but both Jean and Eren blocked the way into the kitchen.

 

  “We’re still cleaning in here,” Jean whined in protest, as Eren took Marco by the shoulders and led him back to the couch.  “You relax,” Eren ordered, once Marco settled down.  “Watch some TV or something, do you want some hot chocolate?”  Jean asked, as he pivoted back into the kitchen, already taking out the milk and hot chocolate powder before Marco had even nodded.  Eren grinned as he threw one of their spare blankets across Marco’s lap, and bounded back into the kitchen, where the sound of intense scrubbing could soon be heard.  When Jean handed him a giant mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream almost doubling the size of the cup (exactly as Marco liked it) with a tiny spoon handed to him, Marco couldn’t help a laugh.

 

  “God, I love you two,” Marco breathed, spooning the whipped cream into his mouth with a delighted hum.  Eren popped his head out of the kitchen at that, both he and Jean looking mildly perplexed, before they both shrugged and went back into the kitchen.  That would be a different discussion for another day, Marco thought wistfully, licking whipped cream off of the spoon.  Hopefully a discussion that would end well.


End file.
